


All Together Now

by TomatoBookworm



Series: Her Heritage [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Chinese New Year, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Happy Daisy, Minor Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: “Well, I thought, we are not her family, but maybe we can celebrate the holiday with her.”Daisy and the team decide to help May celebrate Chinese New Year.AKA the team is alive and healing, some of the members even actually talk to each other.——————*May be read independently without the first two stories in the series.**This story is Daisy-centric. The plot revolves around Daisy doing something nice for May, but May herself has little screen time. Lincoln/Daisy is very much present in the story, but it’s not the main focus of the fic either.





	All Together Now

**Author's Note:**

> \- Cultural sensitivity note: I know multiple cultures celebrate the Lunar New Year and each culture has its own traditions for the holiday. For the purpose of this fic, the team is celebrating the festival for May, who is Chinese American in canon, so I am using the term Chinese New Year and Chinese American traditions throughout the story.
> 
> \- May be read independently without the first two stories in the series. I do think reading “The Life We Have” would help with the Jiaying subtext, but it’s not required to understand this story.

Daisy sent another small wave of vibrations out, and the water glass descended a half inch in the air. The glass wobbled a little, then a drop of water fell to the table. Damn. Ever since she saved Rosalind Price’s life by using vibration waves to slow the woman’s descent in air, Daisy had been experimenting with finding new usages for her power. It was difficult to fine tune her control over such a small object, but she didn’t think anyone was going to volunteer to hover in mid-air anytime soon.

 

“Have a moment?” Coulson asked from the door to the lounge. May stood next to him.

 

Daisy slowly released the vibrations, lowering the water glass to the table. “Sure, I was just practicing. What do you need?”

 

May walked in and handed her a piece of paper. “Set up 24-hour video surveillance around this house between now and the end of February. Have the facial recognition algorithm look for both Andrew and Lash.”

 

“You think this might be where Andrew is hiding?” Daisy asked. They haven’t found any clues to the man’s whereabouts since he escaped the Hydra castle. “Shouldn’t we send a team instead of just surveillance? He could leave at any moment.”

 

“He’s not there now,” May answered. “There is a chance he could be in the vicinity later. He wouldn’t get close enough for capture, but the camera might give us enough visual clues to lead us to his hiding place.”

 

“How do you know that?” Daisy questioned.

 

“Because that’s my father’s house,” May said. She turned and walked out of the room.

 

“Um, say what now?” Daisy asked behind her.

“Chinese New Year is coming up,” Coulson explained. “Normally, May always spends the holiday with one of her parents unless she is on a mission. Andrew used to go with her back when they were married. May thinks that if Andrew is still himself and feeling nostalgic, he might try to get a glimpse of her. Andrew would know her mother’s house is too well protected, but he could stalk her father’s place from a distance.”

 

“Seriously?” Daisy said. “Back when she was giving me Mandarin lessons, May said that Chinese New Year is like the equivalent of Thanksgiving and Christmas and New Year all rolled into one. It’s _the_ big holiday of the year. Now she’s going to try to catch her ex instead of focusing on her family? And the only reason she would succeed is if he still loves her and wants to see her? This sucks.”

 

“Actually, she’s not going,” Coulson said. “We agree that neither Andrew nor Lash has any reason to hurt Mr. May, so he’s not in any danger. May’s mother is going to visit him to check on his security as well. May told them about Andrew. After everything that’s happened though, she didn’t want to talk to them in person yet, so she’s staying on base.”

 

“That’s even worse!” Daisy exclaimed. “She has parents that love her. She should spend the holiday with them while she can. Didn’t you tell her that?”

 

“I’ve met Agent May the Senior,” Coulson said wryly. “I am not sure I will ever be ready for an interrogation from that woman, and I am certainly not going to tell May when she should talk to her mother. Just set up the surveillance, Daisy.” He left the room.

 

Daisy stared at the piece of paper in her hand. May shouldn’t spend her holiday alone. She had an idea.

 

******

 

The lounge was full at night. Dinner ended not long ago and since there were no urgent missions, everyone elected to stay. Almost everyone. Coulson and May left together to discuss their latest projects. Perfect.

 

“Hey guys, what are you doing for the night of February 7th?” Daisy asked the room at large.

 

“That’s oddly specific,” Fitz noted. He paused the video game on television and looked up from the couch. “What’s going on?”

 

“May’s not going to her Dad’s house for Chinese New Year because she didn’t want to talk about Andrew,” Daisy said. “It’s a really big deal in Chinese tradition. You are supposed to spend it with your family no matter what. Well, I thought, we are not her family, but maybe we can celebrate the holiday with her.”

 

“Oh that’s an excellent idea Daisy!” Jemma said. She turned in her chair besides the couch to face Daisy. “What should we do? Are there any particular traditions that May would like to observe?”

 

“I haven’t actually talked to her about it yet,” Daisy admitted. “I want it to be a surprise. She deserves some happy surprises in her life.”

 

“I am in,” Hunter said. He took a sip of his beer. “Anything to decrease the chance of her kicking my ass in training.”

 

“Sorry babe, but May will always kick your ass in training,” Bobbi said. She wiggled her toes in his lap and Hunter continued rubbing her feet on the loveseat they shared. “Tell us what to do, Daisy.”

 

“Well, I do know that the big celebration actually happens the night before,” Daisy said. “The entire family is supposed to gather together for dinner on Chinese New Year’s Eve. The date is based on lunar calendar, so it changes every year. This year the Chinese New Year’s Eve is on February 7th and it’s also a Sunday. I figured we can pretend we are preparing a big meal for the weekend and then surprise her at dinner time.”

 

“Does Coulson know?” Mack asked from his seat next to Fitz on the couch. “We would need to go off base for food and supplies.”

 

“Nope,” Daisy answered. “May can read him too easily. If Coulson knows the details then she will find out immediately. I am just going to tell him it’s for May and ask him to trust me.”

 

“He’ll let you get away with that?” Lincoln asked in surprise.

 

“Daisy’s the favored child,” Fitz said. “Besides, it’s for May. We all want her to be happy.”

 

“Yeah, Agent May was really reassuring on our last mission,” Joey chimed in. “She was the only one not freaking out about storming an enemy castle. We should do something for the nice lady.”

 

“Did you just call _May_ a _nice_ lady?” Hunter asked. “Are you sure Terrigenesis didn’t scramble your brains along with your DNA?”

 

Bobbi kicked Hunter lightly in the chest. “She’s nicer than you. Now listen to Daisy’s plan.”

 

******

 

Daisy typed another item into her grocery list. The grocery list that was growing longer by the minute. She hoped someone would actually be able to figure out how to cook all these food.

 

“Hey, is there anything I can do?” Lincoln asked.

 

“Huh?” Daisy said. She put down her phone and realized she hadn’t taken a single bite of her lunch in the last five minutes. “Sorry, didn’t mean to ignore you. I was just looking up recipes and making a list of items we would need. There are like a million different ‘must-have dishes’ out there for Chinese New Year’s Eve. Every blogger and celebrity chef insist their version is the ‘authentic’ one. Yay Internet.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize,” Lincoln said. “I know you want to make this a good day for May, but you are not doing it alone. Seriously, let me know what I can do to help.”

 

“You sure you want to?” Daisy asked. “I mean, I am glad. Just wasn’t sure how things stand between you and May with the whole Andrew being Lash thing.”

 

“We’ve talked about it,” Lincoln said. “I won’t pretend she’s not terrifying, but I am not worried she’s going to knock me down outside of training. Besides, I am dating you now. Always a great idea to stay on good terms with the girlfriend’s mom, right?”

 

Daisy was speechless. There were so many things in that statement to react to, she didn’t even know where to begin. She went for deflection.

 

“So we are dating now?” She teased. “That’s news to me.”

 

“Well, we are having lunch together,” Lincoln said. “Alone.” He waved a hand around the lounge. “In this… okay, not romantic, but dark and quiet room.” He glanced down at the small table between them. “And you’ve been playing footsie with me for the last ten minutes. So yeah, I’d say this is a date.”

 

“I don’t know,” Daisy said. She ran her foot up his calf. Until Lincoln mentioned it, she hadn’t even realized she was rubbing him with her foot, but she liked it. “I expect more from you on a date. More… sparks. A bit of electricity? A girl likes to feel special, you know.”

 

“Oh I will show you electricity,” Lincoln said. He grinned and reached out to caress her hand. Daisy flipped her palm to intertwine their fingers. She felt a tingle going up her wrist. She wasn’t sure if he was using his powers, or if she simply liked holding hands with him. Perhaps it was both.

 

Lincoln’s gaze turned serious. “Look, I know you said planning takes the fun out of things, and I am not asking you to put a label on this now. I need you to know though, I like what’s happening between us. May is someone you care about, and if doing something nice for her makes you happy, then I want to help. Okay?”

 

“Okay,” Daisy agreed. She took a deep breath. “I like what’s happening here too. Don’t think you are going to get out of a proper date that easily though, mister. I expect the whole nine yards. Dinner. Music. Dancing. Fireworks in the sky. You hear me?”

 

“I think I can manage something,” Lincoln said with a smile.

 

******

 

The last grocery bag hit the lounge floor with a thud. Hunter raised an eyebrow. “I thought we were making dinner for May, not feeding the entire army.”

 

“Have you seen the way you guys actually eat?” Daisy said. “Fitz alone will probably eat an entire nian gao by himself, so I had to buy multiples.”

 

“What’s nian gao?” Fitz asked.

 

“It’s a cake made out of sweet rice flour and sugar,” Daisy answered. “I’ve never actually had it myself. It’s apparently a new year only treat. The recipes said you cut it up and fry it in oil. That sounds right up your alley.”

 

“Fried sweets? Yeah I am in,” Fitz said. “What do you need us to do?”

 

Daisy took out the recipes she had printed from Internet, and she considered the group of people standing in front of her.

 

“Okay, we have couple hours while Coulson is distracting May with work,” Daisy said.

“Fitz and Hunter, you can wash up all the vegetables. Bobbi and Jemma are on chopping duty since they know how to do dissections and stuff. Now, we need someone to do the actual cooking. Any volunteers?”

 

“I can do a decent stir-fry,” Lincoln offered. “You want stir-fried vegetables right? I know how to make a steamed fish too.”

 

“Really? Do they have cooking classes in medical school now?” Hunter asked.

 

“Pre-Terrigenesis training, actually,” Lincoln said. He stole a glance at Daisy. “Jiaying insisted that anyone who wanted to go through the mists had to take a series of lessons first. Learn to keep a secret. Disappear into crowds. Survive alone in the wildness. Cooking was on the list. We all traded recipes, and since we were in Afterlife, we learned some Chinese dishes too.”

 

“Hmm, sounds a lot like spy training,” Bobbi said. “How did cooking fit into it?”

 

“According to Jiaying, she hid in the mountains for weeks before she was captured in World War II,” Lincoln answered. “She used to say that if she didn’t know how to forage for food and cook for herself, she would have starved to death long before going through Terrigenesis, so she considered culinary skills a requirement for Inhumans. She wanted to prepare us for anything in life.”

 

“World War II,” Hunter said. “Bloody hell, your mother was old, Daisy.”

 

“And this one clearly never went through any training on keeping his mouth shut,” Bobbi said. She grabbed Hunter’s arm. “Come on, let’s get moving.”

 

“Hey, I was a mercenary, not a spy, thank you very much,” Hunter protested. He looked at Lincoln. “Watch out mate. This is what happens when you join S.H.I.E.L.D. for a woman. At first it was all steamy kisses and hot sex. Next thing you know, she’s telling you to close your trap and bossing you around the kitchen.”

 

“You didn’t join S.H.I.E.L.D. only for me,” Bobbi said. “Besides, I still like your mouth, just know a better use for it than talking.”

 

“We are in public, love,” Hunter shot right back. “You are gonna have to wait till tonight.” The two ex-spouses flirted their way to the kitchen sink.

 

Jemma looked at Fitz. “We should go over there and work with them.”

 

“Yeah, um, all right,” Fitz agreed. The scientists went to Bobbi and Hunter, and the four of them began sorting through vegetables.

 

“Okay, so Lincoln’s making the vegetables and the fish,” Daisy said. “We still need someone to make rice and braised pork. I guess I can do that.”

 

“Let me handle it,” Mack said. “I’ve seen you in the kitchen before, Tremors, and you can barely boil water.”

 

“Hey! I used to live in a van. I am very good at pouring hot water over ramen noodles,” Daisy said. She reached out and squeezed Lincoln’s hand briefly. “Okay, you guys are on cooking duty. Here are the recipes. Joey, that means you get to clean and decorate the place with me. Let’s go.”

 

The two Inhumans cleaned the lounge. According to her research, Chinese New Year’s Eve was supposed to be preceded by a deep cleaning of the house. Daisy didn’t think they had time to scrub down the entire base, not to mention May would definitely notice people mopping down far flung hallways, so she settled for just cleaning the lounge. She tried to vibrate the dust off the top shelves and everyone yelled. Daisy had to resort to using clean rags and water. Joey wasn’t much taller than her, but he was able to merge two short metal ladders into one, so they could reach the higher corners. Once the lounge was sparkling clean, they began to decorate.

 

Joey handed Daisy a diamond shaped piece of red paper. “Where does this go?”

 

“Let me see,” Daisy said. “I think this character means spring? It should go on the door then, to show that spring is coming. We don’t want May to see it before she comes in though. I will text Coulson to let him know to bring her in through the side door.”

 

Joey passed her the double sided tape. “You think? Guess you didn’t pay attention when your folks tried to teach you to read Chinese.”

 

“Actually, May taught me to read,” Daisy said as she taped the paper to the door. “Grew up in the orphanage. Didn’t even know I was half-Chinese until a year ago. I asked May to give me Mandarin lessons when I found clues that I might be born in China. This is the first time I am celebrating Chinese New Year.”

 

“Oh,” Joey said. He looked embarrassed. “I am sorry. Shouldn’t have assumed. Just thought… you sounded like you knew what you were talking about, with traditions and food and everything.”

 

“May is a great teacher,” Daisy said. She patted Joey on the arm. “Hey, we are all still learning about each other as a team, okay? Do you know any languages other than English?”

 

“Yeah, my Mom always insists on speaking Spanish at home,” Joey replied. “I am pretty good with speaking and reading, but writing is harder.”

 

“That’s awesome,” Daisy said. “I only did a year of Mandarin lessons with May before we stopped, and there’s still so much to learn.”

 

“Why did you stop?” Joey asked.

 

Daisy paused. When did she halt the lessons? Was it when she got her powers, frightened and trying to hide from everyone? Or was it after she discovered Afterlife, excited beyond words that she had finally found her mother? She certainly hadn’t asked May to resume their study sessions upon the senior agent’s return, too focused on building her Inhuman team and happy just to have her supervising officer back.

 

“I don’t know,” Daisy admitted. “I had some drama with my mom after we found each other. Maybe I was just trying to avoid knowing anything more about her and where she came from. She was the one that gave me the Inhuman gene though. So really, if I am proud of being Inhuman, I should learn about the Chinese side of my heritage too. Figure out who I am on my own.”

 

“You should do what makes you happy,” Joey said. “Agent May seems like a cool lady though. She will probably help you if you asked.”

 

“Yeah, I think I will ask,” Daisy said. “We always help our own on this team.”

 

“Sounds like a good team,” Joey said with a nod.

 

They finished decorating the lounge with various red paper cuttings and scrolls that Daisy had bought from a Chinatown shop. Joey went to look for utensils and plates. Since the lounge didn’t have a dining table big enough to fit everyone, they were going to lay out the food in buffet style. People could grab dinner and find their own seats.

 

Daisy looked around the room. Fitz and Hunter were arguing over what music to put on in the background. Bobbi and Jemma were setting out beverages in another corner of the lounge. Daisy decided to check on Mack and Lincoln’s progress with food. She walked towards the stove and caught a sniper of their conversation.

 

“... look, I know I don’t have much to offer right now. No family. No friends. No job. But I like her. You are Daisy’s partner and she would be upset if we are fighting. Trust me when I say that I don’t ever want to hurt her, and you can kick my ass if I do. Deal?”

 

“Deal,” Mack said. “Oh, and Sparks? You do have a job now if you want it. Might make some friends here too.”

 

“I will keep that in mind,” Lincoln said. He looked behind his shoulder. “Hi Daisy.”

 

“Hi,” Daisy said. She tried to keep her cool, but she suspected she was really grinning like a sappy fool. “Mind if I borrow Mack for a second?”

 

“Go ahead, we are almost done cooking anyway.”

 

Daisy took Mack to another part of the lounge. She poked him in the arm. “Dude, were you seriously giving him the don’t-hurt-my-friend-or-else speech?”

 

“Well it was my turn,” Mack said. “Simmons already showed him the lab and pointed out all the undetectable poisons she could use on him if he breaks your heart. Fitz promised to build the delivery mechanism. I think Bobbi and Hunter are planning on ‘sparring’ with him next.”

 

“You guys are unbelievable,” Daisy laughed. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She looked at her text messages. “Coulson and May are coming! Everyone get in position!”

 

The lounge was dark and quiet when May opened the side door. She stood still in the doorway. “Did you guys really think it’s a good idea to surprise a spy in a dark room?”

 

Coulson’s voice drifted up behind May. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

 

“Really Coulson?” May switched on the light.

 

Everyone waved sheepishly. “Surprise?”

 

May’s glance swept the room. She seemed to soften as she took in the red paper decorations and the food on the table. “You did all this?”

 

“We all did,” Daisy said. “I know Chinese New Year’s Eve is supposed to be spent with family, but we didn’t want you to be alone.”

 

“Thank you,” May said. “All of you.” She looked at the food and smirked slightly. “Should I ask who actually did the cooking?”

 

“Hey, don’t knock it until you’ve tried it,” Mack said. “And I promise I kept Bobbi away from the stove.”

 

“Yeah, no risk of food poisoning tonight,” Hunter said. “You can always trust Mack to get the job done right. Lincoln there cooked too, and you know he’s going to try his best to impress Daisy’s mom.” He paused at May’s expression. “I mean mentor, Daisy’s mentor. Because he’s hooking up with Daisy so he wants your approval. Wait, you know that already right?”

 

“Let’s talk about it later,” Coulson said. “May, would you like to start?”

 

May took up a plate. The team filed in line behind her. As Daisy dropped down on the couch with her food, she looked around her. Mack was asking Coulson once again if he could have a look at Lola. Fitz, Hunter, and Joey were trash talking one another over soccer. Lincoln’s leg brushed against hers while he talked to Jemma and Bobbi about an articles in some new medical journal. Daisy met May’s eyes and she saw a genuine smile from her mentor. Daisy was happy. Her first Chinese New Year’s Eve dinner was an excellent success.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- I know this story contradicts the one scene in 3x11 where Joey asks Daisy whether she has family, implying they haven’t talked about their backgrounds before. For the purpose of this story though, I really wanted Daisy to be able to talk about her heritage with a newcomer, someone who doesn’t know about all the emotional baggage that comes with Jiaying, hence the Joey-Daisy conversation in the lounge. 
> 
> \- To those who celebrates, an early happy Lunar New Year!


End file.
